


Birthday Princess

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Collar, Daddy Kink, Denial, F/M, Fingering, Handcuffs, Oral, Princess - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose
Summary: Good girl gets treated like a Princess on her birthday... But Daddy's idea of how Princesses should be treated is different.





	Birthday Princess

Late on a Summer evening. You've dressed me up nicely, taken me to dinner, pulled up outside our house in an old car at the end of the outing. My hair and makeup have managed to survive this long, and my new dress, a pastel blue number that tucked in at my waist and tumbled down like a waterfall, left me feeling like a princess. 

You take the liberty of opening my car door and extending an arm to me, and we walk together to our little home, our castle.  
Inside, you sit me in the best seat in the living room, kiss my hand and disappear into the kitchen. I sit nicely, smiling as you come back with a gift box a few inches squared, roughly.   
"More presents?" I smile as you hand it over.   
"Go on, my love." You say in a voice that makes me swoon.  
I turn it over it my hands, trying to work it out. "Necklace?"  
"Find out, my Princess."  
I open it up, and inside, on a bed of velvet, is a brand new collar, pale pink with a bow and ribbons at the front and a thick ring at the back. I can tell it's made specially for BDSM, a step up from pet shop range.   
"Rude!" I laugh, "...It's so pretty."  
"Like you!" You say, booping my nose.  
"Thank you!" I say, nuzzling into your chest. I notice another present sitting nearby.  
"What's that, love?" I ask, cursing my short attention span.  
You hand it over, and I tear it open like a child. I freeze when I see it, curious and a little scared, yet... intrigued. A glistening metal butt plug, a sparkly Jewel fixed on the end. It's big. Bigger than I'm used to.  
"Why?" I ask, cocking my head.  
"Because it's your special day, and I'm going to treat you right."  
"You said," I smile, "That you were going to treat me like a Princess."  
"Yes," You grab my neck, sending shivers cascading down my body, "And I know exactly how a Princess needs treating."  
You dig into my collarbone, feeling my skin and cherishing it, noting how my eyes lock on you, awaiting your every word.  
"But this isn't how Princesses get treated!" I protest through a rasping breath, "You're meant to be nice and spoil me and do what I ask. That's what you promised."  
"Maybe I want my own way..." You say, your fingers wandering beneath the cut of my dress.  
"But... Princess..."  
But you hear the pleading in my voice, the desperately horny way I almost egg you on.  
"Maybe I just don't respect the monarchy." you growl, flipping me onto my back and unzipping my dress, revealing a lacy white bra, "Maybe I've got my own ideas of what needs to happen to Princess Beauty."  
You pull the rest of the dress off of me, leaving me in matching white lace and garters. The bra doesn't stay long. Dragging me onto your lap, you squeeze and play with my big squishy tits, rolling my nipples between your thumbs until they harden, grabbing and slapping them, watching them bounce as you nip and bite, then take my new collar and fasten it tight around my neck.  
"That's what this Princess needs," you spit, "To be collared and mastered like a good little slut."  
I whine my protest as you force me over and pull my pants down like a little girl, I wiggle my ass as you force the cold, big plug into my ass, the Jewel glinting in the light. I buckle under its size, and you slap your hand across my ass, the skin rippling and blushing red.  
"Only Princess toys and Daddy's dick go in there, don't they, my Princess?"  
"Yes Daddy!" I squeal, as you take my collar and drag me to my feet and upstairs, your mind racing with exactly how best to treat me. 

 

Upstairs, you shove me into the bathroom and take the pair of handcuffs we keep hidden in the cabinet. We have a metal towel rail fixed to the wall, which you lock my wrists to, ignoring my pleas and protests. Leaving me locked up, you go to our room and bring the whole box of toys.  
You ask if your little Princess wants something to really complain about.  
I whimper more, and you notice a dark patch spreading across my panties. You whip them off of me, noting the creamy pool I've made. The cold air makes me aware of just how naked I am, though you're still fully covered and handsome.  
From the box, you take the spread bar and fasten it tight around my thighs as I still try to convince you to be nice. It doesn't work. Instead, you take out your solid dick and start jerking off in front of me, my tongue sticks out instinctively as I pull against the cuffs.  
"Beg for it, slut." You say.  
"No! Not a slut, and Princesses don't beg." I humph.  
You smile. I wonder why.  
"Take it dry, then." You grab my hips and pull me upwards, ripping out the butt plug and shoving your big dick into my tight ass. I scream out, rattling against the chains.  
"I'll beg, Daddy, I'll beg!"  
You spank my smooth shaved pussy and pull out far too fast.  
"Please let me lube it up at least!" I cry, "Please, I'll be your good little Princess."  
"My Princess?" You echo.  
"Yes, Master, yours." I say, bowing my head.  
You grab my hair and force my head to your shaft, making me deep throat you straight away. I gag and splutter, drool dripping down my chin as I choke on your dick, messy and horny and desperate to please my Master. You barely let me breathe, possessive and calculated as you choose when to give me short gasps of air between pleasuring your long, hard dick.  
Mascara and make up run down my face, my hair a mess as I look up, my arms pulled behind me by the handcuffs.  
You put me back in position for anal, hesitating before you force yourself in again.  
"My ass is too tight, Master, you're going to hurt me." I say, trying and failing to shut my legs. I can't stop shivering.  
You spank my arse. "Good." You squeeze it into my arse as fast as you can handle.  
I groan as you take me, my ass is hot and tight and just how you like it. You get immense pleasure from knocking me down from a Princess to a desperate cumslut.  
"... What happened to the elegant Princess?" You tease, reaching round and clawing at my tits, "All I see is a whore and a fuck toy being used for her holes."  
"Yes Daddy," I wheeze, "I'm a whore and a bad lil fuck toy!"  
"That's fucking right you are, baby girl." You say.  
"Please Master, my ass - I can't take it!"  
"Tough, Princess, I own you and I decide how much you can take."  
You savour the feel of mastering me, knowing in that moment you can treat me and talk to me like I'm so much less than you, and I'll lap it up and do anything for more.  
"But my pussy wants you, Daddy, it's so wet and nice... Please fuck my pussy!"  
You grab my collar and holding yourself deep in me, making me hack, feeling me submit under your touch.  
"I'll decide where you take Daddy's dick, okay, Princess?"  
"Yes, Sir." I squeal.  
You push me against the bars of the towel rail, my legs lift off the ground as you pound my hole. I groan as you breach further into me than I thought I could handle, your dick slamming all the way up to my bowels. 

I'm weak when you pull out and make me taste my ass off of you.  
You slap and rub my pussy, telling me to push it out. Crouching and holding onto the spread bar, you suck my drenched clit, nipping at my folds and lapping up my thick cum, pushing your tongue into me, hungry for more.  
"It feels so nice, Daddy," I moan, "Please fuck it, fuck my pussy!"  
You finger my wide asshole as you lick me out, craving the taste of your girlfriend. My thighs shudder with deep pleasure.  
"Fuck your Princess, Master!"  
You stand up, towering over my trembling, desperate body, and grab hold of me.  
"C'mon, slutty girl," you say, planning exactly how to make me even more horny for you.  
You take my egg and push it deep into my cunt, turning it up and watching me instantly writhe. You take away the handcuffs, and lead me by my collar to the bedroom.

In there, you clip the leash onto me and tied it round the leg of the bed. You order me to kneel, and i try to obey despite the intensity of the egg. You take out a special new piece of equipment- a clit and nipple clamp. You secure the three parts to my already tender areas, and sit up on the bed in front of my face. Tossing down a pillow, you tell me to fuck it. Confused, but desperate, I climb over the pillow and hump it like a bitch, feeling the effects of as you play with the egg remote and wank right in front of my face. It's sensual and I get slight pleasure from rubbing it against my drooling cunt, but you see the desperation in my eyes as you feel yourself getting close. You grab a condom and roll it on, seeing me speed up as I bow my head to you. When I least expect it, you grab my neck and knock me onto my back, and bury yourself to the hilt in my wet hole. I scream out, and you feel the egg still in me. Mercifully, you take it out. I gasp as you then take me roughly on the carpet, unable to even try to close my legs. You grab the nipple clamps as you pound me.  
"Still a Princess, baby girl?"  
"No, Daddy!"  
"What are you, bitch?"  
"I'm Master's little cum slut Princess!"  
"That's right, Baby Girl," you sigh as you fuck me hard, owning every inch of me, "You're my fucking slave, Princess."  
You feel my pussy tighten at that, just as you unleash your load and cum deep, deep inside me.  
You pull out, panting, watching my frail body relax after such brutal use, then set about taking off the spread around and clamps, and pulling me up onto the bed. At long last you get naked with me.  
"Happy Birthday, Princess." You whisper into my soft, sweet-smelling hair, spooning me close. I love you.


End file.
